


Dark

by TaeTaeloli



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Character Death, Choking, Confusion, Creepy, Dark, Dark and Anti have a side relationship, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fisting, Force Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Murder, Painplay, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Self-Harm, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Weapons Kink, theyre basically fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTaeloli/pseuds/TaeTaeloli
Summary: Darkness. Everyone has feared it one time or another. Some grow out of the fear and become accustomed to it, others fear the unknown that is withheld between the cracks. What lies in the darkness that causes the ever growing fear in our hearts and in our souls? Is it our minds that play tricks on us or the cold reality of a different being staring at you in hunger? It's easy to be tricked into the darkness- to let it sink into you like a wave of destruction. The dark can be so...intriguing. It can promise you power, wealth, anything your heart desires. The darkness doesn't need any of that- doesn't want anything of the sort. The only thing the darkness wants is Hope. And he intends to destroy her in any way he can.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This will not be a typical romantic fiction. This story will contain violence, gore, rape, murder, torture, smut, self-harm and much more. If you're into that, great! I hope you enjoy this fic. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

Prologue

 

 

 

The other world. The world where the unknown is held. The world in which everyone questions. The world in which most do not believe in. Other world consists of nothing but pure darkness, nothing but the cold gravel beneath your feet. It’s nothing but darkness and destruction, terror and fear, sadness and despair. Other world scratches its way into our lives like a lion tearing away at its cage. This is the real hell. Demons and ghosts stories are nothing but mindless fairytale that we tell ourselves so we have something to believe in. So we have a reason to be saved.

 

 

 

 I, however, know the truth. Other world is not something we can be saved from. There is no God that can possibly save us from a place like this. Because the other world is within us. The other world is latched onto our souls like a leech attached to its prey. It sucks the good away slowly, painfully, until every last drop is savoured. The only way to stop the madness, the only way to hear the sweet sound of nothing is to tear the cord within your veins for good…

 

 

 

Take caution. Once you cut the cord, there is no turning back. You are letting him in for good. He is in control. You will be silenced. You will be part of the other world. The other world exists within us all.

 

 

 

Every drop of blood I let dribble down my hand is a step closer to salvation. They will _save_ me. They will let me feel like I **belong**. They will give me **lust and ecstasy.** They will set me _**free**._ **I will give** **you** **everything! I am you! You will listen to me! Do it _now!_** _**LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME-**_

 

 

 

 

 

**I. AM. DARK.**


	2. The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of this fic is here! Please give me your feedback on this as it keeps me motivated to update fast! Hope you enjoy! :)

Dark rises from his position on the floor, having to wait until this body recovered from its brutal attack. He looks down from where he is standing and sees the many amounts of blood that has already stained the floor. However, when he looks at his own wrists he sees nothing, not even little scars to take its place. He smirks and realizes that his power is just as strong in this world than in the Other world. Dark waltzes over to the mirror placed next to Mark’s bed and stares at himself. There isn’t much difference in this body than his own, much to his pleasure, he quite liked the way he looked. It tended to lure many play mates in otherworld. The only differences he could pinpoint out was that Mark didn’t pay as much attention on sculpting his body to perfection like Dark, that wouldn’t take much time for Dark to fix though. He scoffed at the way Mark had his hair parted, it was on the wrong side. Dark quickly fixed that problem, flipping his on the other side of his head. The clothes he was wearing was appalling, he went over to the closet and discovered that yes, Mark actually had a suit lying around in there. He was shocked, from what he observed while looking through Mark's eyes was that he was a lazy “youtuber” as they say in this world that never wore pants while filming. Honestly, Dark didn’t think he was causing any harm in this world from Mark’s ‘tragic’ end. It sucks, the number one thing on Dark’s list while being here is to cause complete and utter terror.

 

 

Where would he start? He knew he still needed to help out his best friend/ play mate that wanted to explore this world as well. However, though he would love Anti to join the party, that wasn’t really his priority, he wanted to have some of his own personal fun before he had to deal with a murderous psychopath. There was quite a big difference between the two. Just because they both are from the Other world doesn’t mean they have common interests. Dark loved causing harm and terror in the minds of his prey. He wanted to use people to his advantage, he loved the game, the game of luring people into his den. Dark wants these pathetic humans to think they want him and then utterly destroy them to a point of them begging for their own death. He wasn’t merciful by any means, he’d get rid of them for only one reason, they no longer serve a purpose for him. Anti, however, wanted to just kill. He didn’t care about personal gain, he didn’t care about anything but the blood that drips out of his victims. Honestly, Dark didn’t understand him in that nature. Where’s the fun in the kill if there’s no buildup, no opportunity to see the deception leak from your victim's eyes. That’s what gave Dark his power, seeing the trust drip out of his victims slowly enough to savour.

 

 

He needed to find someone and fast. Dark got bored very easily and though he knows he just got here all he wanted to do was grab his first victim and play. His thoughts changed to something else however when he heard a growl erupt from his stomach. Fuck. He had forgotten that humans had the annoyance of having to eat food all the time. In Other world, the creatures that lived there only ate when they wanted to, no one ever needed it for fuel. Most of them would grab the nearest human that found themselves stuck in Other world and devour them, simply because humans tasted divine. This will take some getting used to Dark thinks as he walks into the kitchen and opens up the fridge. He pulls the first thing he could find, which was raw beef patties. Dark ripped open the package and took one of the patties and ate it as quick as possible. He thought the metalic taste of this raw meat reminded him of the many humans he’s had. Blood always had the best flavour. He chucked the rest in the fridge for later and thought on where he’d like to go. Dark closed his eyes and traveled around the area with his mind. Most of these pathetic humans were on their cellphones or smelled of foul chemicals such as hairspray and perfume. Dark wanted purity, but it seemed it would be more challenging than he thought to find what he was searching for.

 

 

He closed his eyes once more and searched far away from the city to places more at peace. He had then found a typical human park, a place where they go out and enjoy the sunshine. If Dark remembers correctly, which he always does, humans need sunlight to survive. There isn’t sun in Other word, the small source of light comes from the hollow moon. He wonders if he will have a reaction to this new form of light. Instead of popping his way to the park free of chemicals he opts on walking out of the door first to make sure he won’t instantly combust. Opening the door he slowly takes a step outside and at first immediately puts his arm up towards the sun's bright rays. However, no instant reaction was followed and it seemed being in this body made him have no reaction to sunlight. Now that he knew he could travel in these conditions he closed his eyes for a final time and transported himself to the park that he saw away from the city. Opening his eyes he sees a wide patch of grass, occupying the grass was areas of play for children. God, children, the literal spawn of satan. Dark hated kids with every fiber of their being. He was definitely staying away from that part of the park.

 

 

Dark wandered around the park looking at all the possible choices of prey. There were men and women of all ages and he didn’t care of the gender, Dark would play with them no matter what parts they owned. He turned his eyes towards a man, 25, smiling brightly and throwing a ball away from his dog, fetch was it? Other world had dogs, though, they were far more gruesome than these little walking fur balls with big eyes. Why does this world rely on the cute factor so much? All Dark wanted to do when he saw cute was to completely destroy it. The man would be fun to mess with though, seeing his smile wipe off his face when he would grab his raven black hair and pull him away from humanity for the rest of his life. Before Dark even went over there however, something the man did turned him off to the point of no return. The man took out his cellphone and began taking pictures of himself, rolling up his sleeves he began to flex his muscles to the camera trying to look hot. Dark nearly gagged at the sight, back to square one he supposed. With all this innocence flying around this world, why is it so difficult to find a pure human. This world was already more corrupt than he thought. By all means, he’s perfectly fine with that, it just makes his job a hell of a lot harder.

 

 

“Hey! Give that back!” Dark heard a woman's voice shout in the distance. He turned around and saw that a woman, 22, was chasing a dog that looked to have a book in his mouth. The dog and the woman were both coming towards him, however, the dog's pace was much faster and anyone could easily see that the woman would not be able to get the book back without assistance. Dark analyzed the woman. She was petite, 5’4” in height, long curly brown hair and emerald eyes. Dark could easily analyze every detail about someone with his powers and that is why, even from the far distance between them, he can pinpoint details like the freckles parading her nose and cheekbones. The tiny moles she had placed on her collarbone and upper neck. Even the birthmark shaped of a star on her hipbone. The only thing that Dark could not guess was names. Names were personal, not physical. They had nothing to do with what they were born with or what was created in or outside the body so Dark only had one way to find out someone's name. To simply ask.

 

 

He looked to find that the dog was coming right towards him, this was an opportunity. Normally he would laugh at something like this, seeing a woman so helpless and even from something so pathetic, like a giant ball of fur. However, he was curious about the girl that was chasing the dog and so getting the book from the mutt would be his best option for his own personal gain.

 

 

Dark waited until the dog was almost towards him and stared at the dog forcing it to halt in its place, book still in its mouth. Dark then gave the dog the ability to see his true form and that caused it to whimper and drop the book, rolling on it's back to expose his stomach as a form of submission. Dark reached down to grab the book and ‘rub' the dog’s tummy. He did it to look nonchalant when he looked at the dog again and firmly whispered, “Run.” Once that word left his lips the dog was gone in a flash, instantly getting up and running away from Dark. Dark smirked and stood back up properly, book in hand as he finally sees the woman approach him, breathing heavy.

 

 

“Th-Thank you so much!” The woman gasped out in appreciation. She was never the athletic type, moreso the read and write type. She looked at the man that saved her favorite book and was curious. Why was this man wearing a suit in the middle of the park? She wasn't going to question it out loud as she didn't want to upset the man that just did her a huge favor.

 

 

“You're welcome.” Dark said, smirking as he held the book out for her to take. “Romeo and Juliet, huh? What a classic.” He says, charm lingering in his voice. The woman blushes and Dark senses that the woman usually gets made fun of for loving the classics. This is already too perfect, the woman is obviously in a vulnerable state of mind.

 

 

“Yes, well, who doesn't love a bit of romance?” The woman replied, taking her hand and pulling a bit of hair behind her ear as a sign of nervousness. Dark nearly barked out a laugh at the question. If only she knew. “Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude, I haven't even asked for my savior's name.” Oh, so now she wants to know his name. This is it, this is the chosen one. “Mark. May I ask yours?” He couldn't help his eyes darkening a little bit in excitement, but he made sure it wasn't noticeable.

 

 

“Hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue has a specific meaning behind it and some of you may be confused after reading. If you are I would gladly share with you the meaning of the prologue in the comments if you ask :) and also I would love to see if any of you actually understand the prologue. I will be excited to see any responses. I will post the next part within a couple of days!


End file.
